


Lonely Sea

by IllyasJames



Series: For you my Sea [15]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fairy Tale Retellings, Family History, Family Secrets, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Seahorse elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 13:45:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12558672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: By now you've heard about the Altrean war that tore the lands apart, caused the trade across the sea to be part of history, and is the whole reason people in Giacometti think different about it then the rest of the lands.But the truth is, none of it is close to the truth, and Chris is gonna change Victor's look on the world he lives in by telling him exactly what his ancestors did to have ninety percent of their old lands being handed over to Nikiforov.





	Lonely Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Day 258 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> Chris is so happy right now. He was bursting his skin to tell this the moment Victor stepped out of his carriage. 
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

The next morning found everyone up and excited in a very early hour. All but Yuuri, who looked even more pale today and as he had already proven on many occasions not to be a morning person the fact it was barely light enough outside to call it morning did wonders on his normally pleasant character. He was pouty and grumpy, and both Mila and Phichit could not resist to tease him with it, which just made him look adorable in Victor's eyes. Plus Makka had taken a deep liking to Yuuri so seeing Yuuri try keeping up the pout with a dog doing anything in their ability to cheer him up was quite a show. 

Victor had been surprised that Makka hadn't greeted them the moment they arrived, or even the next day. But as Makka had been here before victor had just assumed his dog had been visiting some of his doggy friends in the residence. Now it turned out that Chris had send Makka along with Otabek and Yuri to do a small task for him. JJ had complained that Chris had taken advantage of his Master Guard, till Chris reminded JJ that he also could have chosen to have the man put in a cell as he was indeed a guard and there was still that one particular law that had forced the rest of their guards to stay outside of the border. When questioned Otabek had only said it had not been a dangerous one. 

After breakfast Chris walked over to Seung-Gil and Phichit for a little chat, before taking Victor to see his new horses. Seung-Gil and JJ had already left to the Library to go over more of the books, and Phichit waved Mila away claiming he would watch out for Yuuri. Yuuri assured her that he was completely in safe hands. 

When Victor entered the residence again a few hours later, he found Phichit sitting in one of the seats reading what appeared to be a novel. There was although no Yuuri to be seen, and he had been certain that he had spotted Mila and Georgi moving in the direction of the viewing garden.

"I'm surprised you are able to read Giacometti script. I was told it is one of the harder languages to learn." 

Phichit looks up, then looks at his book. "I won't say I understand everything written in here, but as the language hasn't changed that much over the centuries it is still very similar to the writings found in the Lee Library." The young man grins at him. "And if you are looking for Yuuri, he went to his room to take a small nap before dinner. But I'm certain he will have time for you." Phichit motions his hand towards the staircase, clearly telling Victor to go and Victor is not going to make him repeat himself. 

If Victor felt a little bit nervous knocking on Yuuri's door, he was not going to admit it to himself or anyone else. When he heard a soft mumbling from inside the room he called out that it was him, asking if he could come in. When Yuuri called back that it was okay he was in the room so fast the door didn't have enough time to make a sound. 

"Hello Yuuri. Phichit said you were taking a small nap, but wouldn't mind me here. I hope that is true." 

Yuuri sat up in the bed, showing to Victor the man had stripped down to only his underpants before slipping in the bedding. "I'm okay with it. Don't want to miss the whole day." 

Victor will also not admit he might have made a soft disapproving noise when Yuuri put on their jinbei. "Maybe we could make a small stroll through one of the smaller gardens. I know one that is mostly private." He reaches his arm out for Yuuri to take. he will admit to the pleased hum he makes when Yuuri takes it, if for no other reason it made Yuuri smile at him.

They get back in by the second lunch bell and join the others at the table. Victor catches Yakov giving him and Yuuri an appraised look when they enter, so he knows his adviser had also read the ledger. 

How the conversation turned to the subject no one is able to say later on but halfway lunch they end up talking about the celebrations that will take place in Nikiforov to celebrate the end of the Altrean war and the start of the Nikiforov Kingdom. And of course it's JJ asking Chris if he is planning to attend.

"I will attend it only to celebrate Victor's intended marriage, but no, I will not celebrate the end of that war and the devastation it had done to my country. We had been the wronged party, yet we ended up having to pay dearly for the betrayal done to us. It is a hard pill to swallow, and we never forgot. After all, it left our nation without our beloved princess and many people scrambling behind the castle walls as their homes had been run over and destroyed. As long as it is celebrated as a victory over us, we will not join it." 

Chris smiles at the Leroy prince in a calming Kingly manner. he knows the young man has only heard the stories his side told him so he is awaiting the burst of disbelieve that is surely to be expected. Except it is Victor that cuts in. 

"Chris. We never actually talked about it. But as I have come to the conclusion I might not have been given all the facts over certain things I should know concerning my future, it seems even more is withheld from us over this war. Can you please tell us what we don't know?" Chris nods, as if he could deny Victor anything.

"First, tell me your version. It is easier to correct somebody if you know where they are in need of correction." Victor nods.

"I'll be short then. At one time Giacometti was the largest Kingdom, covering the complete coastline on this side of the sea. The Last King before the war had had several children, the youngest being a princess described as one of the most beautiful people in all of the land. This princess had been betrothed to the King's General my ancestor Sir Nikiforov as of a young age. But a year before the wedding would take place she got abducted by a foreigner to our shores, left with an illegitimate child and died when the baby was barely borne. Killed by the man that had abducted her before. My ancestor claimed retribution as was permitted under the law but the king denied stating that the man could not claim anything for a marriage never signed. This led to the General to turn a large part of the army against the King stating that as he had waited fifteen years for the girl to mature he had missed his chance to proper wed."

Victor takes a breath. "When the Leroy Kingdom tried to calm things down. Stating that as the girl died still intended for the general he should be compensated. Instead the son of the King attempted to kill the general which led to a all out fight. That eventually rolled into the war we know as the Altrean war and it ended with The Giacometti House being driven to only this part of the kingdom before surrendering." Victor looks at his friend with a bit of guilt in his eyes. "In the end most of the lands conquered were divided between House Leroy allowing them to have use of the upper harbor, and House Nikiforov with the General being crowned King." 

JJ nods heavily. "So what exactly about that is not true?" Chris takes a breath and simply looks at them calmly.

"One; The General had been promised that if the princess once she was of age would agree to it he could court her and see if she wanted to be his wife. Two; she was never abducted. The foreigner that came from across the sea stayed in the castle and courted the princess properly. Three; they were wed before the child was born. Making the future King of House Giacometti very legit. And Four; which we in our country find the most important. The princess died on the end part of the general's dagger when the man had entered her private chambers to kill her child and partner." Chris sighs. "So you see. Not only had the General no ground to ask for retribution for a marriage unsigned. We were denied the hanging of the traitor to our crown with blood of our princess on his hands. And the proof of it all is found in the name of the war."

"It's name?" Both Victor and JJ look at Chris surprised. Chris simply nods.

"You see. The lover of the Princess, the one that courted for her hand and was given it with all due love, was named Altrea." A smile breaks on Chris' lips. "At first this war your family have always glorified as their greatest accomplishments had gone by a few different names. But the people of Giacometti that found themselves having to live under new rule had all known the real story. They made whisper of this name and soon it was called after the true victim. The one that had truly lost the love of their life and was bound to mourn them ever since." 

Chris makes a sign for the table to be cleared. "So why would we celebrate a war that was fought for no other reason than to take what was rightfully ours to demand. Hence why we kept our disdain for both your houses for so long. I can now only hope that by telling you the truth, and I can show you the written documents to back me up later in the Library Leroy prince, we can indeed forge a new path for our Kingdoms. This time it will be built on truth." 

He stands up and informs them he has some Kingly business to attend too but he will see the Princes in the Library later. Both agree to it. "Oh, and Victor. After dinner I would like you to meet my great-grandmother. She has been very against our friendship for the longest time but she has agreed to meet you, so I hope you'll agree." 

Victor just laughs. "Sure I will. It is a common joke in the rest of the countries that the Giacometti shield any woman in this family like crazy. Now I can understand why. So I would be honored to meet her." 

Dinner later on is done in silence as JJ and Isabella opted to have theirs in the Library going over all the documentation concerning the war as it was done by the people of Giacometti. History had never been Victor's favorite subject, and even though he was quite interested in the subject, he opted out of joining them. 

Instead he spend the entire afternoon with Yuuri, going over things they had learned from Chris. There was even the joke that he wondered if maybe the Giacometti family was related to any of them, seeing he apparently had oversea blood in his veins. Yuuri informed him there were many different Houses on their side, and there was no way in telling from which the princess' partner had come. After all. Till the war all of those houses had sailed the sea to do trades with the Giacometti. Both soon realize the reason the trades had stopped was probably because the oversea people had chosen Giacometti's side but with all the ports and harbors taken they had been unable to give support. Victor mumbled he had always thought it weird they had gone for the coast first in the war but now that also made sense. 

After dinner Phichit swoops down and gracefully but strongly takes Yuuri away with him. Victor is left no time to complain though as Chris is upon him in moments. taking him by the arm and out of the dinning room to... a wall. Victor looks at Chris for a moment to see if his friend is trying to make a joke or something, yet all Chris does is press a certain panel to reveal a hidden door. Behind the door a staircase leading down and by the looks of it a long way down too. At some point they get so far down Victor is certain to hear their footsteps getting echoed from above them as well as from below.

Victor had expected to be shown to some private chambers where propped up between soft pillows and memorabilia he'd meet some old lady, instead they end up so far down Victor almost believes they are at the bottom of the cliff the Castle is built on. The silted sent of seawater does nothing to dispel the sense. Chris guides him to the edge of the water found at the bottom of the cavern, they really are at sea level.

"Honestly Chris. Protecting the women in your family is one thing, but this just looks barbaric. There isn't even any natural light here, just some glowing stones. How can you let any woman in your family live like this?" Victor gives his friend a disdained look, or he tries to, he clearly fails when Chris bursts out in tears from laughing.

"Just so you know this is how she prefers it. She hasn't been upstairs in a very long time." Chris straightens his back. "And I need to clear something up, she is the only woman in our family, you will understand why we kept protecting her." He gives Victor a nod. Then turns to the water. "Grandmere, I have brought the Prince of Nikiforov as I said I would. he is here to meet and learn." 

At first nothing happens and Victor only slightly used to the abysmal lighting in the cavern relies on his hearing. The water seems to be going for quite some time so maybe there is a spot this lady lives and he'll just has to listen to her approaching. The last thing he expected was for the water to start moving like something was coming up, and then be greeted by something only slightly resembling a human. 

The body is scaled, there is only a hint of where the nose would be but no actual nose, the fins protruding from the side of the beings head give off the semblance of luscious Blond and brown hair, but what makes Victor take a step back is the size of the being. It is easy over twice the size of him. 

"Victor. Meet my Great-great-great-great-great-great-grandmother Altrea." Chris smiles at the being with so much affection in his face that Victor has to believe he is not being kidded. The being slowly nods her head to him. 

"greetings great-offspring of my hearts destroyer. This is the first time since the night my beloved died I have been in the same room with one of yours. And I would not have even considered letting you leave alive if not for my own offspring convincing me that you are nothing like the ones before you. He can be playful in his young age but he spoke with such sincerity I decided to believe him." 

Victor audibly closes his eyes and makes a small bow. "It is an absolute honor for me that you allowed me to come here at all. After what my ancestor did to you, took from you, I could not blame you for such actions. But I will not say I'm not happy you have decided to spare me for now." 

He hears a light tingling giggles which makes him look up. "Well now. You are a polite one." She then nods at Chris. "You can tell him the rest. Or are we waiting on the rest?" 

Before Victor can even ask which rest she is referring too he hears a soft cough from the area of the stairs. There stand Phichit holding Yuuri, clearly waiting to be introduced. Yet neither look even the smallest bit surprised to see Chris' relative. 

Phichit laughs ans seems to know exactly where Victor's mind is going to. "Before you even ask. Yes there are lands on the other side of the sea. Yes the House Lee live on those lands. That is all true." 

Victor nods and looks at Yuuri, who manages to look frail and pale, staring at him with his big beautiful brown eyes. 

That is when it clicks. The reason he had been so captivated with Yuuri's eyes when he had found him on the beach. His eyes flicker from the being in the water, no not a being, this must be one of the sea dwellers Lilia used to go on about, to Yuuri. Everybody just looks at him moving his eyes back and forth. Walking over to Yuuri, taking his face between his hands, and tipping his head a bit to make him look Victor directly in his eyes tells him everything he needs to know.

"You were the one that got me away from drowning that night. You took me home and stayed with me till I woke up, aren't you?" 

Yuuri's face turns several shades of red. "It was. I'm sorry, I didn't know how to tell you before." Victor hums at that response, then leans over and places his lips softly and only for the slightest touch over Yuuri's.

"I kept telling people about the wonderful being that saved me. The one with the most gorgeous eyes." he smiles at the dumbfounded look on Yuuri's face. "I'm not certain why you chose to safe me, or why you came back to me as a human. All I can say is that I am very happy to be able to have met you, that I am the luckiest man to have learned the world had somebody like you in it." Yuuri's mouth makes some gasping movements but fails to produce any sounds, his hands are limp by his sides from sheer overwhelming joy.

Chris interrupts Victor before he can spew any more embarrassing things. "Victor I am glad you are clearly okay with Yuuri's origin. I had told Phichit you would be. That said I believe there is one more thing I feel the need to let you know before we are all subjected to your declarations again. You seem to have missed some crucial information." 

Victor looks at his friend for a moment. "When did you tell Phichit?" At that Phichit calmly informs him that in those three days he had been missing he had gone to the Giacometti Kingdom and he had gone to see Yuuri's family to get some information. This leaves Victor to understand that he too is a sea dweller. "Alright. The information?" Chris gives him a joyous smirk. 

"The type of sea dwellers my great-grandmother and Yuuri are from don't have the same reproduction way as people from here. Which you would have understood if you remembered Altrea's lover was a princess, and the child born from that was theirs combined." Victor gives Chris a thoughtful look.

"Are you saying?" 

"Exactly. I showed you the laws so you can marry whoever you chose no matter the parts in their pants. But as I promised you when you arrived," Chris places his hand on Yuuri's shoulder giving a small squeeze "I am fully planning to let you leave with one that can bare you a child." When he sees Victor's expression drop, he understands his friend might have still not grasped it. "Victor, even in Human form they keep their dynamic. The woman plant the seed, the man grow the crop so to say." 

Victor blinks. "Wait you mean?" Yuuri nods.

"If you want me, accept me, I can bare you the next heir to your house." Yuuri's hands move over his midsection. "Even in this form I am fully capable of doing so. So please, take good care of me." The blush on Yuuri's cheeks is just too alluring to not be kissed, and in good fashion Victor decides the lips need his attention too. 

"Oh I will never let you go. You are the only one for me. I will take care of you for ever and a day." Victor kisses him. "Now though. What is the catch. I have never been allowed by the universe to get what I want without there being a catch." 

At this Phichit sighs. "It seems the potion their potion brewer made is a very old one that is not really suited for a long life on land so to say." he glances at Yuuri. "In short. If not followed correctly both by the brewer as the one who takes it. The life span of the potion is about three months. With all the added stress of transforming so far from dry land... Well we have calculated Yuuri only has a few days left to complete his end of the deal." 

At that Victor nods. "Alright. Just tell me what needs to be done." The other three look at each other, somehow too embarrassed to actually say it out loud. 

"I will tell you all princeling. Just sit down and I will tell you what you need to do to keep your Yuuri with you." Victor turns to Altrea and gives her a deep bow. 

"Thank you very much." At that he sits down and listens. Afterwards he simply nods, a lot paler around the nose but a determined look on his face. "I have no objections. If anything I wholeheartedly agree."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this
> 
> All comments are greatly appreciated, even one as little as a smiley. :}


End file.
